smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SuperMarioLogan: Devolution Trailers
Logo Teaser Warner Bros. Dreamworks Sony Columbia The background is in a sea of dimensions and the title forms itself by the SuperMarioLogan logo with the word: War Of Extinction Hunter. Survivor. Prey. Guardian. Beast. Which will you be? Production Begins May 2019 Comic Con 2019 Teaser Trailer Shows logos as Brazil’s the office plays Mario watching the Spaghetti and Meatballs Channel Mario: That does look good After Nearly 13 years of his career online Drawing Jeffy lands on the wall Drawing Jeffy: Mayonnaise! Mario: (Holding a pen as a weapon) This one’s on the house! (His arm charges at the screen as it flashes to black) He'll discover what he was been missing the whole time. Mario actives an Futuristic Augmented Reality Map as eyes brighten A La Rose Quartz as the camera slowly turns to the map’s full view of the expanded universe with him in the back Worlds seen: Everything that was revealed during comic con 2019 Cuts to Mario slide kicks Goodman out of his lamborghini and drives off with pointing his finger Mario: Yo! SuperMarioLogan: War Of Extinction From Sam Raimi, Creator of The Evil Dead Darkman Hercules Xena Spider-Man The Grudge 30 days of night Drag Me To Hell Oz the great and powerful Poltergeist Don’t Breathe And Crawl Comes a totally new twist in Flesh And Ink June 2020 Talent Search Teaser Shows Logos Meanwhile at Columbia studios... (Cameraman smacks a clapperboard reading "Casting: SuperMarioLogan: War Of Extinction") (Cut to Chris the cucumber) Chris: Did you know that- Sam: No, no, no. The false info has gotta go Chris: But I’m honest! Sam: Pfft Yeah, Honestly A Lair (Beep sound) (Cut to Larryboy) Larryboy: I am that hero! Sam: (Claps) I like that! (Cut to Toad) Toad: Hyped up on sug- Sam: No Thank you very much. Toad: But Mr. Raimi, You can’t reject the king, I’m Toad! Milk! Sam: The problem with you is you’re not an active rapper these days, the audience want something new like, Silvagunner Toad: Silvagunner!? (Beep sound) (Cut to Spongebob) Spongebob: (Plays Goofy Goober out of a trumpet) Sam: Nice! (Cut to Eclipsa pulling the fire dogs 2 as she uses her parasol as a flute as Baby Meteora Dances to it) Sam: Oh, that's neat, real neat. Next! (Beep sound) (Cut to Noquiero the chihuahua) Noquiero: I came back and this is all I see? What the irrumabo is a Jeffy? What Kinda Asinus asinorum this? I cannot wait to beat him to fall against the most sexist Latin actor in the world you know! Sam: We’ll see about that, Next! (Clapperboard sound) (Beep sound) (Cut to Patrick singing waffles but Sam stops him) Sam: Out! Out! Out! Out! Patrick: You can’t kick me out, I’ve been on here since 2015! Sam: Not anymore, thanks to you singing the most annoying song in America Patrick opens his mouth but Sam interrupts him Sam: Baby Shark is an absolute abomination by the way (Beep sound) (Cut to SMG4 singing Pink Guy’s Meme Machine) Sam: Much Better. (Beep sound) (Cut to the cameraman pulling the clapperboard to reveal Wall•E) Sam: Perfect! Now where can we get a few more just like him? (The title appears as Linkin Park’s One Step Closer plays) Warner Bros. Pictures, Dreamworks Pictures, Columbia Pictures and Sam Raimi present: SuperMarioLogan: War Of Extinction (Cut to the door where the rejects get kicked out of) (Sam throws out the contracts) Mario: Take those with you. (The door slams) Sam: Okay, we got about a few- A FEW?!? Mario: What’re you talking about? Sam: We got about 6! (Mario spits out his cappuccino as Sam Grabs The camera) Hey you in the audience, Eyes up here! Mario: We need your help! You can help by visiting www.Smlwar.com Our Childhoods Will Unite In 3D. #WAROFEXTINCTION Summer Sam: I don’t think we’ll have enough until super bowl. Puppy Bowl XVI Trailer Teaser Shows logos but the screen glitches, revealing Cruella De Vil. There's no sound on-screen as she speaks and suspects there is no audio and presses the microphone button Cruella: Hello? screen goes off Cruella: back on-screen Ah, Here we go! doing an evil laugh Evening, Dalmatians. I see you've been busy. For 20 years, I dreamt of you and missed you! If you think It's over, Then why did I grab your attention to your ‘Puppy Bowl’ in the first place? Well, maybe it was to show you this! As soon as Cruella turns the camera to show the drawing from the ‘96 remake of 101 Dalmatians. Cruella: Lovely isn’t it? You really think this is just a doodle? No. No, no, no, no my pooches. THIS is what you chumps will be. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go do some scheduling... for vengeance! Cruella presses the button to turn off the screen but nothing happens. She presses it again but still nothing happens. Cruella: Jasper! How you do turn off this thingamajig? Jasper: It’s the end transmission button Cruella: Let me focus, It must the red Or the green button. Remind Horace to label the but- Cuts to the Dalmatians of 101 Dalmatians Street looking confused Dolly: (snickering) Butt Dylan: What was that? Doug: (rushes into the scene with the food as he catches his breath) What did I miss? SuperMarioLogan: War Of Extinction Drop by after the super bowl to see the full trailer Super Bowl LIV Trailer Teaser This appears before the halftime show Shows Logos He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the game Camera pulls back to show Mario and Luigi in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style. Luigi: Uh, Bro, why are you skipping JLO’s Halftime Show? Mario: Simple really I'm fast forwarding to the part where we come in. Luigi: But it’s way too early for that. Mario: Au contraire, my scaredy-cat pal. I’ve got the remote. Luigi: But everyone's going to get confused. {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We got to go back to the beginning of the halftime show. {He begins rewinding the game} Mario: We’re not in the beginning of the halftime show. {He pauses at the Rick and Morty Pringle’s commercial and begins fast-forwarding again} Luigi: Then why are you jumping to conclusions? {rewinds; the game reverses on a shot of Sonic} Mario: Yeah, but it’s getting released Before the masked singer Switches the game direction again, on Mr. Planter tips his hat Luigi: Then why don't we go with that? Stops at a tv spot of A Quiet Place: Part II as the duo leaps out of their seats Mario: Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we show the folks watching this what’s in store ? Luigi: Oh, I like the sound of that. Mario: A little brain teasing trailer. Luigi: Because we wouldn’t give away everything... right? Mario: Couldn't have said it better myself. Luigi: So, does this mean we're doing an origin story? Mario: Oh, no, Luigi, Not at all. We're going into the multiverse... in precisely 80 Days. A title for The SuperMarioLogan Movie appears and Mario walks in Mario: What’s with this logo? No, No I believe Logan’s hiding this Mario: All this has got to go. But honestly What does Pooh’s adventures have that I don’t? Mario tears down the whole logo and makes it into SuperMarioLogan: War Of Extinction Mario: Viola! Now this title’s a knockout! Tell the kids to go to bed after the last quarter Mario: OW! Not literally. Stay after the super bowl to see the full trailer Super Bowl LIV Trailer This appears after the game The logos appear as the trailer music from the Freddy Vs. Jason Trailer Plays 2007 The Channel Opened Years Later It fell from grace 2020 Everyone knows his name. Loan Dolphin (V.O): You can’t trust him again, He’s been toying with your mind thinking he’s your lost son Now Mario kicks the door, cocks his shotgun Everyone will know the truth The call of ghidorah echoes The ground shakes Mario stands face to face with the predator as it snarls Mario (V.O): I am NOT falling for your tricks again! Rosalina waves her wand to summon a Luma, Mario draws the uno reverse card McWinkle: Going somewhere? Howtobasic rushes towards a demon baby with a knifegun screaming This summer The shape of a human figure leans out of a ceiling Mario: This is my last chance, If I fail, I never get to do this again! A closeup on eyes becoming Black with Green Pupils Family A facehugger leaps and a pack of werewolves Howl Isn’t The Creeper roars at Hilda as she screams at him Forever A Xenomorph screeches Polly breaks down the glass with a mace Moon: Why won’t you DIE?! Erma tilts her head A green blade quickly heads towards the screen Riolu and Chespin spit out their boba and granola Steven lets the hate flow through him with pink aura covering him Spear Roars Mario leaps at the screen with a flying kick Junior: Don’t come to school tomorrow A parasol opens and spins around before revealing Eclipsa Godzilla roars The joker does the Zoot Suit Daffy Duck pose Jenny moans in pain Terminator: You won’t be back from this. Mario is being dragged down into the tunnel Discord roars Tom (The magic ring) Screams Killer Bean shoots his guns The Thing Roars Mighty Eagle: HEY HOO HAAAAAAAWW! Sam Raimi Presents The Bad End Friends Leap in the air And The Mario Bros. charge at them Smg4: (Verminator) You guys wanna party, do ya? All right, then, let's party! Mario rush punches towards Brandon with a hidden blade Human and other colored Blood fills the screen Electricity traces The Logo from it SuperMarioLogan: War Of Extinction Mayhem Takes Control Summer #GOODBYESML The Cute Mario Bros Lance Thirtyacre Lovell Staton Chris Netherton Elena Keyes Anthony Miller Ben Schwartz Markiplier Tobin Bell Eddie Murphy Will Farrell David Cross Grey DeLise Jason Momoa Jaime Marchi Monica Rial Belle Ramsey Mike Myers Gerard Butler Tara Strong SMG4 Keanu Reeves Robert England Jessica DICicco Wesley Snipes Jack Black Sr. Pelo Brenda Song Kane Hodder Glenn Close Jim Cummings Michael Douglas Adam Devine Eddie Izzard Freddie Highmore Brandy Norwood Dustin Hoffman Jeff Bennett Frank Welker Charlie Schlatter With Special Appearances by: Zeke Yoshiman Burt Reynolds Wayne Knight Bruce Campbell Josh Keaton Arnold Schwarzenegger And Sid Haig Soundtrack Available From Columbia Records Featuring The Hit Killswitch Engage Single “Unleashed” From The Album ‘Atonement’ on Metal Blade Records Also Featuring: Elton John / Godsmack Teddyloid / Rob Zombie BROCKHAMPTON / Metallica Roddy Ricch / Powerman 5000 Skillet / K/DA Mystery Skulls / Disturbed And More In Stores Memorial Day 2020 To see more Visit www.Smlwar.com Trailer 1 The screen fades in from black and opens with Mario And Luigi on the run and the logos appear next we see Mohegan Circle In ruins Mario Narrating: 4 years have past... Next the scene changes into Mario flying in a city and underwater then Rosalina comes onscreen all angry Mario Narrating: But... We have been betrayed. A Scene of Mario in the sewers is shown Mario Narrating: The peace we once knew shattered worse than glass Then a scene of Mario opening a safe, Electricity flows all over the place Mario Narrating: Yet... The suffering is ongoing... While Mario said that, it shows Mario in a new suit with thomp stompers This Juneteenth We see Mario leaving his house This Time... Mario Narrating: Being a family man was a problem, but losing potential, now that's a BITCH! We See Mario busting down the doors and then scavenging the woods on a snowy night, Mario was falling behind a skyscraper and he punches jeffy Reporter: Are these things alive or dead? Goodman: Both. Stupidity Mario Narrating: I had to search the 4 corners of the earth, but I found a mother-load, a mother-load who'll make ‘em remember. Won’t save you. And the music stops Mario: What'd you do? Angrily WHAT'D YOU DO?! Jeffy: Whoops. Jeffy skedaddles Off But Mario cocks his gun from behind, He’s about to get the last laugh. Mario Narrating: I’ve been away from my enemies for far too long... The music resumes The SuperMarioLogan logo flies in separate letters and glitches then the shards form War Of Extinction SuperMarioLogan: War Of Extinction Summer Stand Off Trailer Warner Bros. Dreamworks Sony Columbia We Open In The Black Dragon Fight Klub Guests Cheering And Mario And Luigi And The Bad End Friends Walking In circles looking at each other Patron 1: Let’s Gooooo! Patron 2: C’mon Fight! Bipper: Is this what you wanted? Beast Wirt: Is this what you were looking for? Ice Finn: Was everything you've compromised, King Marco: Everything you've done for your channel... worth it? Queen Star: Was it? Mario: All hail thee who has overcome their fears. Let us remember them as protectors and not the ones who gave us... Mario outstretches his arms to gesture to the devastation surrounding him. Mario: ...This. As our friends, and not our betrayers! As he speaks, the point of view briefly switches to Mario's. Luigi: Let us see them forever, as you. And not as you. As Mario says "you", he gazes upward at the weapons, representing the idealized image of The BEFs in different designed Outfits. Mario puts his hammer in his arsenal, and releases the magnetic locks holding his rifle to the power glove, which flies into his hand. They stop walking and The BEFs gazes In front of Mario and Luigi Mario: All hail the courageous, They ones who Were The one who was supposed to save us all! Now We must save us from you. The 124 BEFs charge at The Plumbers Yelling as Mario And Luigi charge into battle, the camera gets a shot of The Two Teams as they clash #UPLOADTHETRUTH SuperMarioLogan: War Of Extinction June 12th Trailer 2 Shows logos We open with the matrix rain as the trailer music of Jason goes to hell plays Narrator: Plush has many faces... Puppetry has many different holes...But a YouTuber, does both at once... and this is your final chance, (The rain reveals the sml house) to see it. The house explodes Mario is being dragged down a tunnel Spear roars Howtobasic fires his egg gun to shoot the demonic babies Alice Green: Come get some! Junko laughs without her valley girl tone Doofy: We’re f- Possessed Johanna is cutting the flesh from her cheek with the broken glass snarling and her eyes are colored with a yellow pupil left eye and a white and blue right one. (Smg4) Mario shoves the stuff and spaghetti down his throat Frylock: Begone THOT! (fires laser from eyes) John Wick Fires a chaingun Calvin breaks out of the vents Smg4 slaps Jeffy in the face Shang Tsung: Your Souls are Mine! A death angel roars Woody: (On Bullseye Shooting his rifle in the air) CHEW WEEY BOI! Witchblade reveals her fangs Brandon rushes towards the screen as Mario rushes towards him with a hidden blade and slash punches, But the logo appears in a fire Narrator: SuperMarioLogan: War Of Extinction: The Final Video The star from the first season... ZEKE YOSHIMAN ...Returns to join the last. A Sam Raimi Presentation #WAROFEXTINCTION June Final Trailer Warner Bros. Dreamworks Sony Columbia Carpenter Brut’s Hang’em all play as We open with the Mohegan circle ruins Mario: 4 years have passed... but... We have been betrayed. Rosalina: HOW MUCH LONGER CAN YOU KEEP THIS UP?! Mario: The peace we once knew shattered worse than glass Fades To Numbuh 1 Flipping off earth for the adults infesting their world Numbuh 1: GALACTIC KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES! Mario: Yet... The suffering has begun... Fades To Brundlefly coming back to life with his shotten head regenerating and yeeting Veronica Quafie To the tele-porter God: YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR PURPOSE! Cuts to God Yelling at Mario And Luigi and flashes to them holding them cowardly Mario: A Grasp is chocking The Stick Of Truth, Meteorite Rock, Infinity Stones And Dutch Boy Flashes of The Stick Of Truth, The Meteorite Rock, The Infinity Stones / Gauntlet And Dutch Boy Baron D’vel: Go... Fulfill your dark purpose, and seal the fate of the Mario bros. And the rest of the heroes... Once and for all. Cuts to Steven FUSED WITH PINK DIAMOND AND ROSE QUARTZ! Homeworld Steven: There’s no hope for you plumbers! The Gems and Diamonds are the masters of masters that will end you! Mario: We’re no longer safe here, we need to disappear to a better place Rosalina: REHASHES CAN GIVE YOU HAPPINESS, RECYCLING PLOTS CAN FIND YOU FRIENDS AND FILLER WILL SOLVE ALL YOUR PROBLEMS! Mario: I trusted you to be on my side AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?! Jack: Leave here now and live, or stay and face your destiny Sideshow Bob: Our destiny’s your death! Jack: Very Well. This Summer Rosalina: You’re supposed to be picked by everyone, not trusted Mario: It's not about how much we lost. It's about how much we have left. We gotta finish this alive. You trust me? Big Red: You bet your ass I do. shake hands The Cute Mario Bros Lance Thirtyacre Lovell Staton Chris Netherton Elena Keyes Anthony Miller Ben Schwartz Markiplier Tobin Bell Eddie Murphy Will Farrell David Cross Grey DeLise Jason Momoa Jaime Marchi Monica Rial Belle Ramsey Mike Myers Gerard Butler Tara Strong SMG4 Keanu Reeves Robert England Jessica DICicco Wesley Snipes Jack Black Clancy Brown Sr. Pelo Brenda Song SZA Kane Hodder Glenn Close Jim Cummings Michael Douglas Adam Devine Eddie Izzard Freddie Highmore Brandy Norwood Dustin Hoffman Jeff Bennett Frank Welker Charlie Schlatter With Special Appearances by: Zeke Yoshiman Burt Reynolds Wayne Knight Bruce Campbell Josh Keaton Arnold Schwarzenegger M2M Salt-N-Pepa And Sid Haig Meat Sweatz: You shall diiiiiieeeeee! Tilly: (Chuckles) I’m in danger Sonic: Gotta Blast! Killer Bean: This is gonna hurt like hell Mario slams Jeffy to the wall with a shotgun in his mouth as Mario cocks it Mario: No Fortnite in my house! ‘Gunshot’ The logo appears from the matrix rain SuperMarioLogan: War Of Extinction They saved the best at first Now they’ll do their worst for last #GOODBYESML #UPLOADTHETRUTH #WAROFEXTINCTION Childhoods Unite in 3D Soundtrack Available From Columbia Records Featuring The Hit Killswitch Engage Single “Unleashed” From The Album ‘Atonement’ on Metal Blade Records Also Featuring: Elton John / Godsmack Teddyloid / Rob Zombie BROCKHAMPTON / Metallica K/DA / Powerman 5000 Skillet / Roddy Ricch Bruno Mars / TCY Force DJ Snake / Anderson .Paak Mystery Skulls / Disturbed And the new version of ‘My Curse’ In Stores May 25 June 12th Our Childhoods Unite In RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX 3D, 4DX And ScreenX www.Smldevolution.com Soundtrack Link: https://feelthemusi.com/playlist/xuwb2n Category:Trailers Category:SuperMarioLogan: War Of Extinction